


Das Geheimnis des Kylo Ren

by good_sindi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, POV Kylo Ren
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_sindi/pseuds/good_sindi
Summary: Wie könnte eine Konfrontation zwischen Rey und Snoke in Gegenwart von Kylo Ren aussehen. Ein One-Shot.





	Das Geheimnis des Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars gehört Disney. Ich verdiene damit KEIN Geld. 
> 
> Als ich den Trailer gesehen habe ist mir diese Idee durch den Kopf gespuckt. Bin reylo Anhängerin aber dieser One-Shot ist nicht unbedingt unter der Kategorie Liebesgeschichte zu verzeichnen... wobei ist eigentlich Ansichtssache *gg*

**Das Geheimnis des Kylo Ren**

Kylo stand entschlossen auf seinen Platz und beobachtete mit emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck das Schauspiel, das sich ihm wenige Meter entfernt vor ihm darbot. 

Sein Meister hatte sich zu Beginn erhoben, seinen Arm ausgestreckt und mit einen durchdringenden Blick seine unendliche Macht entfesselt. Sein Opfer war zugleich nach hinten gezogen worden, in die Höhe gehoben worden, sodass sie nun in einem schwebenden Zustand von dem übermächtigen Mann mit dem schwer deformierten Gesicht gequält wurde. 

Ihre Schreie hallten im gesamten Thronsaal wider, die tiefe Qualen seines Meisters wirkten dadurch noch bedrohlicher als es ohnehin schon der Fall war. Er selbst kannte diese Art von Schmerzen und Torturen, die von seinem Lehrer schlicht als Offenbarungen bezeichnet wurden, nur zu gut. 

Obwohl ihre Augen geschlossen waren, konnte er ihre Gefühle und Schmerzen dennoch wahrnehmen. Ohne es zu wollen, verband ihm mit der jungen Frau eine außergewöhnliche Verbindung. Diese allumfassende Macht sorgte dafür, dass sie sich gegenseitig in die Gedankenwelt sehen konnten. Sie teilten ihre gemeinsamen Empfindungen und auch jeglicher, körperlicher Schmerz konnten sich voneinander wahrnehmen. 

Da sie ebenfalls von dieser Verbindung wusste, steckte sie all ihre Bemühungen in den Versuch des Aufbaus einer geistigen Barriere. Denn sie war sich durchaus bewusst, dass sein Meister diese Einzigartigkeit irgendwann für sich nutzen könnte.

„Kylo Ren.“ Verdammt, sprach er in seinen Gedanken und gleichzeitig konnte er auch ihre, schwache und erschöpfte Stimme in seinen Kopf wahrnehmen. „Verdammt!“

 „Ja?“ fragte er, ihre Anwesenheit in seinen Kopf ignorierend, währenddessen sein Meister von der jungen Frau abließ sodass diese nun bewegungslos, schwebend in der Luft vor ihm verharrte. Ihr Kopf hing nach hinten, die Augen waren geschlossen. 

„Teilt mir mit, was sie denkt.“ Wie vermutet, begann er nun ihre gegenseitige Verbindung, gestärkt durch den Nutzen der Macht zu benutzen und im schlimmsten Fall zu erforschen.  Sein Blick wanderte von dem Befehlshaber zu der jungen Gefangenen, deren Augen waren nun weit aufgerissen und ihr panischer Blick traf seinen Eigenen. 

„Sie versucht ihre Gedanken mir gegenüber zu verstecken.“ Dies entsprach sogar der Wahrheit, denn ihre Bemühungen eines Schutzbanns waren größtenteils erfolgreich gewesen. Erst in den letzten Momenten, bevor er von ihr abgelassen hatte, war die Barriere zusammengebrochen. Durch diesen Umstand waren ihre gesamten Gefühle und Empfindungen auf ihm eingebrochen. Dank der Ausbildung und er dadurch erlangten Wissen der dunklen Seite der Macht war es ihm möglich, diesen Ansturm vor seinen Mentor und Anführer nahezu perfekt zu verstecken. 

„Dann ist sie sich ihrer Stärke bewusst, Skywalker hat gute Vorarbeit geleistet.“ Aufmerksam blickte er von der Frau, deren Augen noch immer auf ihm lagen, zu dem großgewachsenen Mann ihm gegenüber. „Skywalker muss mit ihrer Ausbildung begonnen haben.“ „Verräter!“ hörte er sie zischend sagen. „Noch immer so ungehorsam, dann müssen wir wohl unsere Technik verschärfen.“ meinte der Anführer der ersten Ordnung, streckte erneut seinen Arm nach der jungen Frau aus. Durch deren Körper ging ein Ruck und im nächsten Moment begann sie erneut zu schreien. „Ergib dich endlich deinem Schicksal!“ „Niemals!“ gab sie zwischen den Schreien von sich. 

Durch den überraschenden Angriff, da sie von seiner Aussage offensichtlich abgelenkt war, war es ihr nicht gelungen eine erneute Schutzbarriere um ihren Geist aufzubauen. Daher konnte er nun all ihre Emotionen und Schmerzen wahrnehmen, es war nun ein leichtes mit ihr über diese Verbindung zu kommunizieren. 

„ _Warum wehrst du dich? Du machst es für dich nur noch schlimmer.“  „Weil ich nicht so werden will wie ihr.“  „Du hättest ungezähmte Macht zur Verfügung, wenn du dich der dunklen Seite ergibst.“  „Das will ich nicht!“ „Weshalb nicht? Du wärst nicht alleine, sowie du es jetzt bist.“ „Das ist nicht wahr, ich bin nicht alleine.“ „Deine Familie, du weißt das sie nicht mehr kommen werden.“ „Was weißt du schon über mich? Du hast keine Familie mehr, du bist alleine.“ „Richtig, ganz genau wie du.“_

Da Kylo in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft war, wodurch sein Blick auf ihre Augen gelenkt war, bemerkte er nicht wie Snoke grinsend die nonverbale Kommunikation zwischen den Beiden beobachtete. 

„Das ist es.“ sagte er zufrieden, beendete den Machteinfluss auf der Stelle, wodurch Rey auf den harten Boden fiel und überrascht keuchte. „Kylo Ren, ich habe dir zu Beginn deiner Ausbildung des Öfteren von Darth Vader erzählt, deinen Großvater.“ 

Innerlich verwirrt von seinem Umschwung und Aussage sah der Schwarzhaarige zu Snoke. „Ja, ich erinnere mich an jeder eurer Erzählungen.“ „Dann erinnerst du dich bestimmt daran, dass ich dir erzählt habe, dass er sein Dasein als Jedi aus einen bestimmten Grund verflucht hatte.“ 

Was hat er bloß vor, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, vergas für diesen Moment seine eigene Barriere gegenüber Snoke aufrecht zu erhalten. „Du wirst es gleich erfahren, was ich mit meiner Aussage bezwecke.“ erklärte der Mann mit dem entstellten Gesicht, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf Rey lenkte, die sich langsam erhob und vor ihren Peiniger zurückwich. Unbewusst kam sie damit seiner Person näher, sodass er einen Schritt zur Seite trat sodass sie unmittelbar neben ihm zum Stillstand kam. Aus dem Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen, wie sie versuchte weiter nach hinten zu gelangen, doch ihre Füßen waren auf dem Boden wie festgefroren. 

Überprüfend blickte er nun von ihren Füßen, direkt hoch in ihr Gesicht, dass ihm vorwurfsvoll ansah. „Warum?“ fragte sie zähneknirschend. Er wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als ihm Snoke zuvorkam: „Das ist nicht mein Schüler, sondern das bin ich, die dich dazu zwingt.“ „Warum tut ihr das? Ich kann ohnehin nicht fliehen.“ „Du verfügst über starke Kräfte mein Kind, viel stärker als es der letzte der Skywalkerlinie je können wird.“

Mit geweiteten Augen sah Kylo zu Snoke, der nun sich in Bewegung setzte und elegant auf ihm zukam. „Als ich dich fand, sah ich Ruhe, ungezähmte Macht und darüber hinaus, etwas wirklich Außergewöhnliches.“ Bei der Erwähnung des letzten Wortes wechselte sein Blick zu Rey, die ihm stirnrunzelnd ansah. Kylo riskierte einen kurzen Seitenblick in Richtung seiner Nachbarin, die unsicher seinen Blick erwiderte, bevor er sich wieder vollkommen auf Snoke konzentrierte.

„Dieses Mädchen hier, ist der Schlüssel zu allem.“ „Wollt ihr mich töten? Damit sie meinen Platz einnehmen kann?“ fragte der letzte Skywalker den Anführer direkt und griff gleichzeitig nach seinem Lichtschwert. Mit einem Handschwenk flog seine Waffe aus seinen Griff, direkt auf den Boden, wo es wenige Meter entfernt zum Erliegen kam. 

„Ich werde es nicht sein, der dich töten wird Kylo Ren oder sollte ich besser sagen, Ben Solo?“ „Dieser Name ist mittlerweile für mich bedeutungslos geworden.“ „Tatsächlich?“ Als Kylo ihm nichts erwiderte, drehte sich der Mann im dem goldenen Gewänder um und entfernte sich von den Beiden einige Meter. Rey sah irritiert zu dem jungen Mann neben sich, der mit zusammengekniffenen Augen jede Bewegung seines Mentors beobachtete. „Wir werden sehen, inwiefern du deinen Großvater ähnlich bist.“

Ehe der Angesprochene reagieren konnte, verspürte er einen Zug um seine Hüfte, wodurch er zu Boden gedrückt wurde und einen heftigen Druck der Macht auf seinen Brustkorb und Halsbereich verspürte. Geschockt blickte Rey von dem nunmehr gepeinigten Kylo Ren zu Snoke, der genussvoll seinen Arm auf seinen Schüler ausrichtete. Dieser sah verwirrt zu Snoke und versuchte sich gleichzeitig aus seiner derzeitigen Lage zu befreien.

„Von den Sith gibt es immer nur zwei, einen Lehrer und einen Schüler.“ Geschockt sah der junge Mann mit der Narbe im Gesicht langsam zu der jungen Schrottsammlerin, die nicht weniger panisch zu ihm hinabblickte.

 _„Er will dich ausbilden, du sollst seine Schülerin werden.“  „Ich will nicht seine Schülerin werden.“  „Du weißt, was er will.“  „Nein, das kann er nicht von mir verlangen._ “

Panisch sah sie von Kylo wieder zu Snoke, der grinsend nickte. „Sie hat es verstanden.“ „Nein, ich werde ihm nicht töten.“ „Doch, das wirst du.“ „Ich widersetze mich der dunklen Seite, ich werde niemanden töten nur um mein eigenes Leben zu retten.“ „Selbst, wenn es das Leben eines Mörders ist, eines Mannes, der Blut an den Händen hat. Jedoch solltest du eines bei deiner Wahl bedenken, wobei eine Wahl hast du ja ohnehin nicht.“ Stirnrunzelnd schüttelte Rey den Kopf, bevor sie spürte wie er in ihren Kopf eindrang und die Kontrolle über ihr Handeln übernahm. Ohne es kontrollieren zu können, streckte sie ihren Arm nach Kylos Laserschwert aus. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte sie seine Waffe nur wenige Momente später in ihrer Hand. Gleichzeitig fühlte sie wieder Snoke von ihr abließ und sie wieder die Kontrolle über ihren eigenen Körper erlangte.

„Töte ihm, denn er ist derjenige der für dein jämmerliches Leben auf Jakku verantwortlich ist.“ Mit panischen Gesichtsausdruck schellte Kylos Kopf zu Snoke und rief: „Nicht!“ Doch der Anführer der ersten Ordnung ließ sich nicht von seiner emotionalen Bitte nicht abbringen und setzte fort: „Er ist derjenige, der dich auf diesen Wüstenplaneten ausgesetzt hat.“ 

Schockiert über diese Behauptung entgegnete sie wütend: „Das ist eine Lüge!“ „Nicht? Sieh ihn dir an und erforsche seine Gefühle.“ Rey sah daraufhin zu Kylo, der inzwischen von der Attacke befreit war, doch schwer atmend am Boden lag. 

„ _Ist es die Wahrheit?“  „Rey, es ist kompliziert und…“_

„Ist es wahr?“ schrie sie ihm nun aus voller Kraft an und schleuderte ihn dabei gegen eine der vielen blutroten Wände. „Sieh doch einfach in meinen Gedanken nach.“ meinte er keuchend, während er versuchte seine Atmung zu normalisieren. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, spürte er wie sie rabiat in seinen Geist und Erinnerungen eindrang, es war richtiggehend schmerzhaft mit welcher Intensität sie seine Gedanken absuchte. „Ich werde es dir leichter machen.“ Er rief jene Erinnerung ab, die ihr alles zeigen sollte. 

„ ** _Onkel Luke, du hast mich zu dir rufen lassen.“ Der junge Ben Solo hatte soeben den geräumigen Meditationsraum des neuen Jedi-Tempel betreten, wo am Ende Luke Skywalker stand. Bei ihm angekommen konnte sein Neffe beobachten, wie der Jedi ein Buch schloss und verschwinden ließ. „Ich habe vernommen, dass du eine Merkwürdigkeit in der Macht festgestellt hast.“ Der junge Mann mit den kurzen dunklen Haaren nickte. „Das ist richtig, es war wie ein übermächtiger Impuls der plötzlich die Gesamtheit der Macht erschütterte.“ „Dann hast du das Gleiche empfunden wie ich.“ erklärte Luke. „Was könnte das gewesen sein Onkel?“ „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich vermute das es ein Erwachen der Macht gegeben hat.“ Ben verstand, konnte aber genau beobachten wie es hinter der Fassade in Inneren seines Onkels arbeitete. „Das ist aber nicht alles, oder?“ „Nein, ich denke, dass ein Wesen mit einem sehr starken Machtbezug, in diese Galaxis hineingeboren wurde.“ „Warum habe ich dieses Erwachen gespürt Onkel?“ „Weil du eine Verbindung zu diesen Lebewesen hast, sie könnte eines Tages sehr wichtig werden.“_**

**_*************_ **

**_„Mein junger Schüler, wir müssen die Jedi ein für alle Mal auslöschen. Du weißt, was dafür notwendig ist.“ Der inzwischen, knapp siebzehnjährige Ben Solo kniete vor Snoke und nickte. „Ja ehrenwerter Anführer.“ „Du wirst höchstpersönlich dafür Sorge tragen, dass es keine neuen Jedi mehr in dieser Galaxie mehr geben wird. Denke dabei an dein Erbe, dass dir Darth Vader hinterlassen hat.“ sprach Snoke und überreichte ihm dabei einen schwarzen Helm. „Von diesen Tag an sollst du dann bekannt sein als Kylo Ren.“ Ehrfürchtig nahm der junge Neffe von Luke Skywalker und der Enkelsohn von Anakin Skywalker die schwere Kopfbedeckung an._ **

**_*************_ **

**_Gleich in dem Moment als er den Boden jenes Planeten betreten hatte, spürte er diese ungeheure Macht. „Wie kann das sein?“ murmelte er und näherte sich vorsichtig dem Jedi-Tempel wo Jünglinge trainierten. „Weshalb bist du hier?“ hörte er Lukes Stimme hinter sich, als er den großen Meditationsraum betrat. Er hatte nicht seine schwarze Kluft an, die er seit Jahren gewohnt war, sondern war als getarnter Padawan gekommen. „Du weißt weshalb ich gekommen bin.“ „Ist sie der Grund?“ Stirnrunzelnd sah Kylo seinen Onkel einen Moment lang an, ehe er begriff wovon Luke sprach. „Sie?“ Luke nickte, bevor ein kleines Mädchen hinter seinen Füßen erschien. „Sie darf ihm nicht in die Hände fallen, denn du weißt was das für dich bedeutet.“ Kylo konnte nicht seinen Blick von dem Mädchen, mit den zusammengebundenen braunfarbigen Haaren nehmen. „Das wird sie nicht.“ murmelte er und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus. „Wer bist du?“ „Das ist Ben, er wird dich an einen sicheren Ort bringen.“ erklärte Luke und schob das Mädchen in Richtung seines Neffen. „Lass mich bitte nicht auch noch das bereuen.“ „Wieso tust du das?“ „Weil er es mir gesagt hat.“ Kylos Augen weiteten sich augenblicklich. „Ihr müsst nun aufbrechen.“ Unsicher blickte das kleine Mädchen auf die ihr dargebotene Hand und sah nochmals zu Luke, die ihr zunickte. „Es ist in Ordnung.“ Kylo seufzte erleichtert auf als sie ihre kleine Hand in seine Handfläche legte. Vor seinem inneren Auge konnte er Umrisse eines Kampfes sehen, wo er schwerverletzt am Boden lag und eine junge Frau vor ihm stand, die Hände weit ausgestreckt. Erschrocken sah er von dem Mädchen zu Luke, der resignierend die Lippen zusammenpresste. „Du hast deine Zukunft gesehen, deine und ihre.“_ **

**_*************_ **

**_„Was ist das für ein Planet?“ Kylo sah zu dem kleinen Mädchen, das neben ihm in dem kleinen Raumschiff saß und voller Neugierde den Wüstenplaneten betrachtete, der immer größer wurde, je näher sie ihm entgegenflogen. „Das ist Jakku.“ erklärte er und wählte einen Kanal. „Nimma Außenposten.“ „Sagen Sie Unkha Platt, dass wir hier sind.“ „In Ordnung.“ Seufzend sah er zu dem aufgeweckten Mädchen und kurz danach zu dem alten Helm eines früheren Piloten der Rebellion, welchen er als kleiner Junge einmal von seiner Mutter als Geschenk erhalten hatte.  Wenig später standen Kylo gemeinsam mit dem Mädchen direkt vor Unkher Platt, der ihm abwartend ansah. „Ihr nehmt das Mädchen und werdet auf sie Acht geben.“ sagte er und sah ihm dabei konzentrierend an. „Ich nehme das Mädchen und werde auf sie Acht geben.“ Zufrieden nickte Kylo und fuhr fort: „Ihr werdet dafür sorgen, dass sie immer genügend zum Essen hat und sie unter euren Schutz stellen, sie darf jedoch nichts davon bemerken.“ Auch diese Aussage wiederholte der korpulente und zugleich korrupte Verwalter. „Ihr werdet euch nicht mehr an mich erinnern oder wissen wer dieses kleine Mädchen euch überlassen habt. Nun entfernt euch bis ich euch wieder rufe.“ Als dieser seiner Forderung nachgekommen war, wandte sich Kylo dem kleinen Mädchen zu und kniete sich vor sie hin. „Was tun wir hier?“ „Ich rette dir das Leben.“ „Aber wieso?“ „Du bist zu wichtig, als das du bereits jetzt ihm in die Hände fällst. Wir werden uns eines Tages wiedersehen, aber bis dahin wachse weit entfernt von jeglicher Macht auf.“ Das Mädchen schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf während Kylo nun seinerseits einen alten Helm hinter seinen Rücken hervorholte. „Das ist mein Geschenk an dich, dass du mich nicht vergisst.“ Erfreut, mit einem großen Lächeln nahm sie den Helm an und las die Schrift darauf. „Rey.“ murmelte sie als sie spürte wie Kylo ihren Arm nahm. „Du wurdest von deinen Eltern hier ausgesetzt, mit dem Versprechen, dass sie eines Tages wiederkehren werden.“ „Meine Eltern?“ „Ja, deine Eltern.“ Bekräftigte er nochmals und intensivierte seine Kraftanstrengung hierbei. „Meine Eltern haben mich hierhergebracht und werden mich eines Tages wieder abholen.“ Zufrieden atmete Kylo aus. „Du wirst mich vergessen und auch deine Ausbildung bei Luke Skywalker.“ „Ich werde dich und Luke Skywalker vergessen.“ Nickend erhob sich Kylo und rief nach Unkher Platt, der ohne eine Reaktion den Arm des Mädchens nahm. Sobald Kylo mit dem Raumschiff abhob, begann sich das kleine Mädchen zu wehren und schrie: „Kommt zurück!“_**  

„Siehst du, er hat dich die ganze Zeit belogen und auch Luke Skywalker. Dieser Jedi hat dich absichtlich in die Hände eines gefallenen Schülers übergeben. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, hat er dich im Stich gelassen!“ Snokes Stimme holte sie beide in die unmittelbare Gegenwart zurück und Kylo konnte beobachten, wie sich Reys unsicherer Gesichtsausdruck einen komplett anderen Ausdruck wich und zwar puren Hass.

„Du warst es, du ganz allein!“ „Rey, nein…“ begann er und wollte sich erheben, doch aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er erkennen wie sie ihren Arm austreckte, sodass sich der junge Mann mit den schulterlangen, gelockten Haaren erneut an der Wand wiederfand. Doch dieses Mal blieb er in der Luft verhaften und verspürte, wie eine unsichtbare Hand sich um eine Kehle legte und langsam begann zuzudrücken.

„Gut, lege deinen ganzen Hass auf ihm. Er ist derjenige, der dich um deine Möglichkeiten gebracht hat. Nur aus seiner Angst, dass du ihm vorgezogen werden könntest, ihm dem Enkelsohn des Anakin Skywalker.“ "Er hat Recht, du wolltest lediglich deine eigene Haut retten." "Das ist so nicht wahr!" begann Kylo hustend zu erklären. "Ja ich gebe zu, ich hatte Angst dass er mich abweisen würde, sobald er von deiner Existenz erfahren würde, aber mir ging es vorwiegend um dein Leben. Das musst du mir glauben!" "Dir? Einen Mann der seinen eigenen Vater kaltblütig ermordet hat?"  "Gut, lege deinen ganzen Hass in die Macht und vernichte ihn. Er ist schwach und hat es nicht verdient ein Diener der Macht zu sein." heizte Snoke Reys inneren Hass weiter auf. Kylo konnte kaum noch klar sehen, da Reys unsichtbare Hand immer mehr seinen Kehlkopf abdrückte und ihm die Luft zum atmen nahm. 

 _"Rey, wenn du mich tötest wirst du deine Wahl getroffen haben."_  

Der Ohnmacht nahe konnte er vor seinen inneren Auge eine Szenarie sehen, wie sie zum jemanden sagte:  

_"Ich brauche jemanden, der mir meinen Platz in all dem hier zeigt."_

Die junge Frau hielt plötzlich inne, während Kylo gleichzeitig zu Boden fiel und sichtbar ohne Bewusstsein war. 

_"Lass die Vergangenheit sterben, töte sie wenn es sein muss, denn nur so kannst du zu dem werden, wozu du bestimmt bist."_

Seine Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wieder, während sie ihre Augen schloss und eine Entscheidung traf.          


End file.
